


ART for: A Cinderella Season

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [54]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Everyone knows that expansion teams are lucky when they don't finish last in their division. The Manhattan Avengers don't care what everyone knows; they see no reason why they can't play for the Cup.





	ART for: A Cinderella Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).




End file.
